


anger management

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Libraries, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: Liebgott really is a romantic at heart. (Or, the one where Webster bludgeons his boyfriend with a library book.)





	anger management

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

His boyfriend is a goddamn stick in the mud.

He hates to admit it -- especially because he's dating Webster, and that makes him look uncool by comparison -- but it's true. Joe (who is an inarguably cool person) loves Webster to death. He's great; even if his face turns really red whenever they argue and he walks around with his mouth hanging open like a fish, he's smart, he's funny, he’s gorgeous, and the sex is _mindblowing._ Joe couldn't ask anything more from Webster, aside from maybe being less of an ass sometimes, but he'll accept equal responsibility there.

Webster keeps him on his toes, and that's what he loves about him.

He just wishes that he wasn't so damn _boring_ some of them time.

"Are we almost done?" he absolutely does not whine, flopping over the array of books spread out in front of him..

Webster shoots him a look from the corner of his eye, not lifting his head from the study guide he's been buried in for the past half hour. His brow has that same stubborn knit that he always gets when he's annoyed, and he opens his mouth in preparation to scold him before Joe cuts him off.

"Okay, okay, fine. Study in peace. Whatever."

The library isn't his ideal way to spend a Friday afternoon, but midterms are coming up and Webster has a point when he says they need to study. His boyfriend throws himself into his academics with the single-minded devotion he commits to everything he's passionate about. Watching Web work was fun for the first ten minutes, but after that got boring Joe was left with nothing but books to occupy his attention.

It's torture. It's sheer, cold blooded torture. It's a _nice day_ out. He and Web could be outside, enjoying the day, soaking in the sun, having sex under that cool tree Joe found at the park. Instead they're in the library studying, and Joe is bored out of his mind.

Absently, he picks up his pen and starts doodling on the nearest blank paper he can find. He's so caught up in the swirls and faces he's sketching that it takes him too long to realize his canvas is actually the inside one of the library books.

His first instinct is to curse, but he bites his tongue. If no one knows, no one _has_ to know. (The librarian already has it out for him, no point giving the hag a good reason to kick him out.) Discreetly, he slides a study guide over the marred part of the book, and glances over to see if Webster noticed. Nothing.

Then, just because he can, Joe takes it up to another level. He quickly scribbles something down on the corner of a very dull page about cell reproduction, finishing it off with a few scribbled hearts and a tiny picture of a shark. He takes a moment to appraise his work. It's cute, he decides; exactly the spontaneous romantic stuff Web's always swooning over.

_You look really good in those jeans. You'd look better out of them. Love you. ;) - Joe_

He leans over with his pen, tapping Webster on his shoulder. Finally, his boyfriend looks up. Joe slides the book over to him before leaning back in his seat, smirking as his boyfriend’s expression shifts from bafflement to surprise.

“You,” says Webster. _“You.”_

He looks up. Joe winks at him.

He's utterly unprepared for the hardcover textbook which suddenly swings right at his head. His reflexes are quick enough that he can dive out of the way before he's concussed, but he winds up tumbling out of the chair and onto the ground.

“What's wrong with you?” hisses Webster. “That's a library book! A book, Joe! How could you write in a book?”

“Jesus fuck, I'm sorry! Fuck!” Webster is still swinging at him. All Joe can do is curl up, trying to guard his head and other vital areas as much as possible. The bludgeoning continues as Webster switches from Joe’s lighter textbook to his heavier grammar one.

“Don't -- write -- in -- books!”

“I was trying to be romantic!”

“That's pen, you can't even erase it!”

“I'm sorry, _fuck!”_

The sound of a throat clearing freezes both of them in their tracks. Slowly, Webster turns around (textbook still raised to strike) only to come face-to-face with the librarian.

Joe can't really blame her for kicking them both out after that.

At least the sun is still shining, even in the middle of the sidewalk outside the campus library. In contrast to the cheerful day Webster looks royally pissed off, glaring at Joe with a heat that stings more than his multiple bruises. He shifts under his boyfriend’s glower, trying not to show how uncomfortable it makes him. A mad Webster can be a scary Webster, when he's in the right mood.

“Soooo,” Joe says, flashing his most charming grin. “You wanna go check out trees in the park?”

Webster stomps away. His silence and retreating back say it all.


End file.
